dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aphrodite (Origins)
Aphrodite, also known to the Primordial Gods as Eros the Elder, is the Olympian Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, Desire, Sexuality, Fertility, and Procreation. To the Roman, she is known as Venus. Appearance As the goddess and personification of beauty, Aphrodite's true appearance is actually unknown as she would appear to others as their epitome of a woman's physical attractiveness. However, no matter what form she takes, she is able to invoke lustful feelings in both males and females of all sentient species except for her family, regardless of their sexual orientations. To Indra, she took the appearance of his late wife - Shachi. She has garnet-colored skin, black hair curled into a cascade of ringlets, and dazzling eyes the color of pure gold. She wore a salwar kameez with the color of grey and dark-blue with hints of gold, similar to thunderclouds, and around her forehead shone a bright crown made out of lightning. To Azazel, her appearance is a fusion of Gabriel's and Lucifer's, with long and curly platinum-blond hair, blue-green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a revealing white-and-gold robe that was both modest and alluring at the same time, hugging all of her curves while also hiding most of her skin. When she met Tasan, she was under the form of a young and petite girl. She has pale skin, long light-purple hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes the color of amethysts, and her ears were pointed, similar to that of an Elf. She wore a see-through light-violet robe, and mismatched teal and violet thigh-length stockings. Personality TBA History TBA Powers & Abilities As one of Ancient Greek's Protogenoi, Aphrodite is an extremely powerful Goddess who surpassed many others, especially since - in her own words - "love can bring even the gods to their knees". Even a powerful God-King like Indra had to acknowledge that Aphrodite's powers scared him just as much, sometimes even more than Shiva's. *Immense Strength: *Immense Durability: *Immense Speed: *'Divine Aura:' As one of the Ancient Greek's Protogenoi, Aphrodite possesses an immensely large amount of Divinity. She can infuse her Divine Aura with her attacks to further enhanced their powers and/or channel it to her weapons, allowing them to create ever-lasting wounds that can only heal through the natural process. **'Telekinesis:' She can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with just a thought. She could easily control the weapons in her husband's forge to attack her opponents. **'Astral Projection:' She can project her image in multiple places at the same time. *'Master Magician: '''Aphrodite is an immense powerful Master Magician, and is capable of wielding all forms of magic and is an expert on sexual-related magic and rituals. Her magical combat type specialized in long-range attacks that focus on her opponents' main weak spots. **'Elemental Magic:' She was extremely proficient in Elemental magic, with many multi-elemental-based magic spells in her arsenal. **'Fabric Manipulation Magic:' She can use magic to manipulate clothing and other textiles. She uses it mostly to change and alter her attire, but can also use it to control the movements of her opponents via their clothing. **'Illusion Magic:' She can create perfect illusions that can affect both the targets' mind and body, causing them to lose all sense of reality. **'Familiar Creation:' She can create familiars (mainly Doves) that are capable of performing small and simple errands, assisting her in various tasks, being used for information-gathering, and relaying messages, as well as performing any other odd jobs that she could think of. **'Avatar Creation:' She can create an Avatar for herself using magic. **'Tantric Magic:' She can utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing sex, pleasure, etc. as a form of magic. She can use different spells to formulate the inducement of sex or can use different sexual practices to cast different kinds of spells. *'Master Archer:' Aphrodite is an immensely talented archer, with skills rivaled only by Artemis and Hou Yi. She can easily pin a fly to a stone collum in a Temple in Lower Egypt with only one of its wings when shooting it from the top of Mount Everest. *'Master Assassin:' Aphrodite is a talented assassin, who is responsible for the death of multiple important enemy faction's members during both the Titanomachia and the Gigantomachia. She used both her beauty and powers as a Goddess of Love and Desire to aid her during her missions, weakening the enemies' defense and cause internal fighting. *'Master Spymaster:' Aphrodite has one of the greatest spy-network in the world. Each of her agents is personally selected and trained by her in all types of skills, from assassination and information-gathering to seduction and the bedroom arts. Because of this, most Gods and Goddesses of various Pantheons, both Western and Eastern alike, would often come to her for information. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Despite being a pacifist and a very powerful Master Magician, Aphrodite does possess immense close combat knowledge and skills, enough to defeat War Gods such as Ares, Athena and Enyo single-handedly. *'Absolute Beauty:' As the Goddess and Personification of Beauty itself, Aphrodite possesses a beauty more enchanting than any other Gods of Beauty. No one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem, cannot deny her beauty as truly unfathomable as she possesses an infinite beauty. Because of this, she can use it to manipulate and/or people to get what she so desire. **'Charmspeak:' Her voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. Her skill with it was so great, only immensely powerful beings with an exceptionally strong will can overcome it. **'Seductive Magnetism: Aphrodite radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for her favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. *'Beauty Manipulation: '''As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite can create, shape and manipulate beauty in/on/off anything, including physical, mental, natural, conceptual, etc. optical phenomena such as sunsets, natural scenery, plants, gold, gemstones, crystals, etc. **'Beauty-related Curses: 'She had once cursed the woman of the island of Lemnos with a stench so terrible that none of the men could stand to be in 50 feet near them. *'Amokinesis: As a Goddess of Love, Aphrodite has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. She can sense and manipulate all aspects of love, of herself, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. **'Odikinesis:' According to Aphrodite herself - "there is a rather thin line over love and hate, so small and invisible that even Gods such as I have trouble noticing" - thus allowing her to has divine authority and absolute control over the emotion of hatred. She can sense and manipulate the hatred of herself, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hatred, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. **'Love Empowerment:' She can make herself or others stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the love of oneself and others, unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers within mortals alike. Some mortals after gaining this ability from Aphrodite was able to draw sustenance from love or even slow/stop aging. **'Love Inducement: '''She can induce love into others, including the love for her or another person. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength: Those subjected may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases, she can change it so that it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets her/another. ***'Primal Love:' She can induce love in absolutely anyone, regardless of how powerful they are, transcendent beings or users of any defenses, shields, amulets, protections, magics, rituals, curses, etc. **'Romance Intuition:' She possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of Love and romance and can use it for various purposes whether helping people find love or keep their love and relationship stable. She has a great understanding of the most powerful of human feelings, she can increase desirability, fewer inhibitions or bring estranged married couples back together so that they work through their problems rather than running away from them. **'Love Blasts:' According to her son Eros, whenever she is infuriated by something or someone, she can generate explosions of pink-colored love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly reduce the entire Rockies to rubble in mere seconds. *'Erokinesis:' As a Goddess of Lust, Aphrodite can sense and manipulate the lust of herself, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. **'Ultimate Aphrodisiac:' Aphrodite can induce absolute sexual arousal, lust, bliss, and pleasure in anything and everything and cause them to crave sexual interaction, regardless if they can feel love or pleasure, with anything. This power works on both genders, their sexual interest, people of any age, genderless beings, Gods, and those with radically different biology. *'Desire Manipulation:' As a Goddess of Desire, Aphrodite can sense and manipulate the desires of herself, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling desire, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. These desires can include love, attraction, adoration, addictions, hopes, and plans for the future, or even for necessities. **'Sexual Orientation Manipulation:' She can manipulate the sexual orientation of herself and/or others, changing the targets' orientation to heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, asexuality, pansexuality, demisexual, etc. *'Passion Manipulation:' As a Goddess of Passion, Aphrodite can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, including love, sex, pleasure, desire, etc. of herself, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling passion, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. *'Pleasure Manipulation:' As a Goddess of Pleasure, Aphrodite can sense and manipulate the pleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. *'Tantrikikinesis:' As a Goddess of Sexuality, Aphrodite can sense, create, shape and manipulate sexual energy; a raw energy of pure sexuality and sexual activities, arousal, attraction, desire, drive, fantasy, orientation, etc, everything connected to it by its own nature and all aspects: mental, spiritual, physical, social, etc. She can manipulate the sexuality/sexual energy that dwells within any sexual entity even themselves from their source, allowing them to achieve sexual traits, abilities even powers that can utilize natural and supernatural sexuality and all of its ecstasies for any purpose and manifest it into physical level and use it to develop, empower, combat, healing, etc. **'Sexual Empowerment:' She becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by sexual intercourse with oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. **'Sexual Proficiency:' She has an encyclopedic knowledge of sexual and carnal techniques, allowing her to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for her partner. **'Sexual Inducement: Aphrodite can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This power may work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. ***'''Tactile Orgasm: She can induce the sensation of sexual orgasm in herself or others. ***'Ecstacy Inducement: '''She can induce pleasure, a mental state that humans and other beings experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking, by stimulating the pleasure centers of another. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. She can cause mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc. pleasure, from simple happiness to full-blown ecstasy. *'Fertility Manipulation:' As a Goddess of Fertility, Aphrodite can create, shape and manipulate fertility, the natural capability for living beings to reproduce (in terms of animals) or grow (in terms of plants). She can make land, living beings or plants fertile, allowing her to reproduce or grow, or make things infertile, making them unable to reproduce or grow. **'Fertility Inducement: She can induce fertility, the natural desire, and the capability of growth and reproduction, including restoring fertility to infertile/sterile area/beings. In animals, this increases both the number and health of offspring and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in the soil causing healthy botanical growth. **'Infertility Inducement: '''She is able to induce infertility, the incapability of growth and reproduction, causing beings to be unable to reproduce or grow. This can be a potential way to cause an entire species to go extinct due to being unable to reproduce. *'Chlorokinesis: As a Goddess of Fertility, Aphrodite has some minor control over nature, albeit at a much smaller tier than true Goddesses of Nature such as Gaea or Demeter. She can create magnificent flowers that would blossom wherever she walked. She also transformed the body of her deceased lover Adonis in blood-red roses and anemones. Equipment Venus Girdle: Arrows of the Erotes: Aphros Erotica: Aphros Erotica is a set of twelve daggers crafted by the Elder Cyclops using the Seafoam that she immerge from, which carried immense cosmic energy. Each dagger has a unique ability and is estimated to be at least an S-Ranked Divine Construct. *1st Dagger - The power to break all forms of magic, illusions, curse, protection, blessing, and/or enchantment. It also gives off an Anti-Magic aura that destroys all magical items and constructs within a 100 meters radius. *2nd Dagger - The power to perfectly copy the powers and abilities of all the weapons the wielder had ever seen, as long as they know how to wield them. *3rd Dagger - The power to counter all forms of magical, physical, and spiritual attacks. *4th Dagger - The power to change and manipulate possibility. *5th Dagger - Unknown ability. *6th Dagger - Unknown ability. *7th Dagger - The power to charm all sentient beings with the wielder's mere presence and words. *8th Dagger - Unknown ability. *9th Dagger - The power to reflect attacks aimed at the wielder back at the enemy, but with about 100 to 100,000 times the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the wielder's power becomes. Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Origins of Truth and False Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion